


You make me Strong

by 1Direction4life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Harry is a good guy, Homeless Niall, M/M, Mpreg, Niall is an Omega with a baby, Niall is the Youngest, Niall is younger than Harry, Omega Niall, Post-The X Factor Era, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, The X Factor Era, Unplanned Pregnancy, only for a little bit though - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Direction4life/pseuds/1Direction4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, cut off from everything he used to hold dear to his heart. Now he is a nothing, a homeless single parent to his baby girl. Daisy Horan, who's only a few weeks old. Needing the money, Niall signs up for X Factor. He needs to see if he could really do it, make money for his little girl to survive. </p>
<p>NIall doesn't have an alpha, and he need one. Simon needs him to have one, because it doesn't look good for the band. Harry Styles, Niall's alpha best friend, and fellow band member is always around. Will he be Niall's alpha? Will he bond the young omega?</p>
<p>The only single omega with a child... Niall Horan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall Horan wrapped his arms around his baby girl, not wanting the cool spring air to touch his daughter at the moment. Young Daisy, only a child of two weeks, was forced to live her life on the streets with her only parent. Niall didn't want this life for his daughter, he didn't want anyone to suffer what he did. He knew people would though, he knew people, omegas were sometimes in a situation where they had to step up and become the single parent. It was much harder for them, and many people didn't want to hire omegas when they can easily get an alpha or a beta to do it.

 

Niall was forced to find a job. His parents weren't the riches people, he didn't have a lot. His father said to him to try to find a good alpha, but one who has some money and a higher education so he could support you and your future children. Niall knew he didn't want to give his child what he had as a boy, he didn't want to be poor. But his biggest  never was Niall's reality. He was a single parent, a homeless one. Not only did he give child a poor life, he was even poorer from the life he didn't want. He needed to make it better, for himself and his daughter.

 

 

Niall's parents kicked him out after he gave birth to Daisy. They didn't want their son to have a child in the first place. He had gotten brainwashed by this alpha who used to be in his school. He told Niall that it was okay for him to help him with his heats. Niall thought he would be okay, this alpha had money, this alpha was the popular kid. Turns out, he never fully bonded with Niall. He only left Niall pregnant, and alone. Niall did tell Andrew about the child he was carrying, but the popular boy only laughed and claimed he never slept with Niall, and the child could never be his. 

 

Niall signed heavily and walked to the X Factor auditions. He was sure they would only send him away the second they saw him, after all. He was homeless, his teeth weren't straight, his hair was a mess, and his clothes stained with a couple holes. Niall smiled softly when he got his ticket. "Thank you" he whispered and put it on his shirt. He sat down in the audition room and wrapped the old blanket around his chest. He needed to feed his daughter.

 

After feeding, Daisy fell asleep. Niall knew at this age, babies needed a lot of sleep. They needed love and care from the omegas they came out of. And their dad's, protectiveness. Something Niall couldn't really give. He loved his daughter, and would protect her from everything he could, but he was no alpha. Niall sighed and looked around, so many people came today to see if they could win the X Factor, if they had what it takes. Many families were with their loved ones, and Niall wished he had that. But he had Dais, and that is all he really needs. His baby girl. His love. His only muse to carry on in this hard world

 

 

Once Niall was called onto the stage, he handed Daisy to some woman who offered to hold the sleeping baby. The woman worked their, and she was hired to make sure no on goes on stage, only the person who is singing. But no one would cheer off stage for Niall if he went through. He was sure of that. 

 

The blonde boy smiled at the judges when he went on stage. They looked at him weirdly. Sure teenagers weren't always the best dressers, but Niall looked like he was hit by a bus before he came into the room. Niall looked at them and held his mike.

 

"Good morning" he said trying to act confident. The judges returned the greeting.

"You're an omega?" Simon asked

"Yes sir." Niall said

"A single parent?" He asked, looking at Niall's papers.

"Yes, I have a two week old daughter."

"Live at home?" 

"No sir. On the streets sir." He whispered the last part.

"And you want to make it big?"

"Yes sir, to provide for my little girl." he said 

"Very well, sing boy." Simon said sitting back. He didn't think that Niall would want to go anywhere but home, after he made a fool of himself on national television. 

 

Once Niall suprised the judges, and went through to boot camp, he looked at them. "PLease, let me take Daisy with me. I'll work harder than anyone else who's here. I won't let you down. Please, she's a baby and needs me. Please." Niall begged

"You can keep her with you here." Simon said to Niall, but Niall knew somehow that he would have to do something in return. He couldn't be an omega who's a single parent forever. He needed an alpha sometime. He needed one. And Niall was scared to have one. 

 

He walked off the stage and picked up his baby girl, "I love you Daisy. Mama's on the next step to making sure you have the best life ever.' He whispered cooed. Daisy looked up at him, and smiled softly. She loved Niall more than anything, he was the only person she really knew. Niall promised himself that if he ever did find an alpha, he would make sure he treated his daughter right. He needed someone there for him and Daisy. 

 

 

Niall sighed as he was gonna leave, he had no where to stay for the next couple of days before the auditions were over and he would have to go on a plan to boot camp. Someone who worked there, the same lady who held Daisy while Niall was singing ran up to him. "Simon doesn't want you on the streets tonight. Take this money, buy some clothes, food, diapers, a hotel suite. Please, take it. We can't have someone with holes in their shirt." 

 

Niall thanked the woman, this was his first step to achieving the life he wanted. A life he never thought he would have growing up. He wanted to find an alpha, bond, then start a family. He didn't think his family would start off like it had, but he wouldn't give Daisy up for the world. He was happy to have her as his family. Even if it was just the two of them. Daisy and Niall forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Niall had been working hard to get through boot camp. Although Daisy was still waking up at night, at all hours of the night, Niall made it his mission to get up to go to boot camp on time. Niall couldn't risk going home, not when he was so close to judges hours. He saw many other boys his age, some handsome, some alpha. But no alpha that young would want to bond someone who already started a family. Niall's inner omega wanted an alpha, but Niall knew he couldn't just mate with anyone. He needed someone who loved him and Daisy. He stayed far away from the other alphas, not wanting them to ever see him as weak. Niall couldn't be weak.

 

Niall noticed another boy his age, an alpha. Harry Styles. A handsome young man who had curly hair, and bright green eyes. NIall wanted to see them up close, but he couldn't. Harry was always near a beta, Louis Tomlinson. Niall was a little jealous even though he didn't have a reason to be jealous. He never even spoke to Harry, unless it was him say excuse me or hello to be polite. 

 

Daisy wined bringing Niall away from his thoughts, thoughts he should have never been thinking. He couldn't look for an alpha. He needed this career and he needed a home for Daisy. That was all he needed. He didn't need an alpha. Niall looked at his daughter and picked her up, "shh baby girl. Mama's gonna make it to judges houses, and then live shows. Hopefully someone will like me." He said. He needed this, for Daisy.

 

~*~

 

Niall was crying, how could this be. Niall was confused hurt, and scared. He needed to make it through boot camp. But he didn't make it through, he was one of the many who tried but didn't make it. Why now? He picked up Daisy and held her closely, burring his daughter's head in his chest, needed someone to hold onto. Daisy started to cry as well, not wanting to see her father upset.

" _Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne. Please report to stage."_ Niall heard someone say. He looked around, seeing the other four boys going towards the stage. He sighed softly and put his daughter in her play pen. "It's gonna be okay." he whispered and walked towards the stage as well. Also on stage was a group of girls, all looking confused. Niall didn't know why all nine people were on stage.

 

"I bet they want us on here so they could see us cry some more.' Niall heard Harry whisper to Zayn and Liam who were near him at the time. Zayn nodded and sighed looking at the judges.

 

Simon got up and looked at the boys, and the group of girls. "I know you must be confused, and it's understandable. You boys and girls are in an interesting position. All have made it to boot camp, but not all of you are able to make it to our houses after this. But, I have a solution for you guys. You are all to valuable to lose, and we don't want to send you guys home. So we are making two groups. This is the only way you can go through. To become two separate groups. One boys, one girls. What do you say?" Simon asked smiling at the two groups.

 

Niall burst into tears again, and Harry wrapped his arms around the boy. "Shh. It's okay, you're okay. We can all do it.' Harry said comforting him. Niall's inner omega smiling as Harry held his body. He was happy to be going though, but scared to be in this group. Liam, Louis and Zayn were all betas. They didn't know anything about alphas or omegas. And Niall was an omega, Harry an alpha. 

 

Simon smiled as Liam said yes, knowing all five boys wanted to go in, but they were to shocked to speak. Harry picked up Niall and helped him off stage, "It's gonna be okay little one. You're gonna be okay. You don't have to worry about  a thing." Harry cooed, his instinct to comfort the crying omega in his arms.

"Daisy" Niall said just above a whispered. "I need her."

"Where is she?" Harry asked looking around. Everyone knew about Daisy, it was hard to miss when she and Niall were joined at the hip. Niall never letting his baby girl lave him. 

 

Niall pointed to the play room, where they set up for the babies who came. It was mostly Daisy and this other omega and her child. Her alpha didn't want to leave home without them, so the omega and baby stayed. Harry walked Niall over, and put him down. "I'll see you soon NIall. We are getting our rooms soon. Do you want me to pick you up later so you know where they are?" Harry asked.

Niall walked into the room, the door still open so he could talk to Harry. "No thanks Harry. I think I should find it." He said cradling Daisy into his chest. 

Harry nodded and sighed softly, 'Okay." he said and kissed Niall's forehead. "See you later Niall." he whispered, looking at Daisy who was trying to eat. Niall blushed and sat down on the couch, fixing his shirt so he could feed his daughter.

"I'll go now.' Harry whispered and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

 

The other omega in the room smiled at Niall. "You know Niall, I see the way that boy looks at you. Maybe he could be your alpha and Daisy's father." She said. The omega, Sarah, and Niall had been talking from all the time they see each other in that room.

"I can't just say' he's the dad!' Sarah." Niall said sighing as he got into a comfortable position on the couch. "Besides, an alpha's instinct is to comfort an omega. I was crying." He whispered

"Did you get sent home?" Sarah said changing her son's shoes. 

"No. I got put into a group of four other guys. Three betas. Harry, who's an alpha, and me. An omega with a baby." He said sadly.

"You have to look at yourself differently. Sure you had a baby before you wanted to, before you're mated. But that doesn't matter. That means that your baby has to be put on this earth for someone else's baby. You're mate, he'll find you. Love you, and treat your daughter the same way he would treat his other children. Just keep your eyes open."

"That sounds so Disney like' Niall muttered.

"I have a baby and guys always try to get my number. I'm bonded, I have a mate, and we're married now. But I still get asked, that's why my mate wants me here. Right where he is." Sarah said proudly. "And you know what, you can still find your alpha. He's out there."

Niall smiled at Sarah softly, before he could say anything else. Sarah's alpha walked into the room. He smiled softly at Niall and leaned down, kissing Sarah's forehead. "Come on, let me show you our new room." He whispered looking at her and then his son. Sarah nodded and handed her son to his father, then turned to NIall. "Trust me, and have a good day. Think positive, and be open."

 

Niall nodded, and smiled at his daughter who was looking at him. She had his bright blue eyes, he loved them so much. After she finished her snack, NIall got up and went to look for the rooms. He looked all over, but he couldn't find them. He heard a voice of a couple alphas, so he walked towards them.   
"Excuse me.' He said when he got closer to them.

The boys looked at him, and smirked. "Oh isn't he lucky. He made it into the next round." one said slyly.

"Do you know where my room is?" He asked.

"No." Another one answered him, "But we know where our room is." 

"No, that's okay." he whispered getting scared, he stated to walk backwards, but hit another boy. "Ow." He said holding Daisy for dear life. "Don't touch me." He said to them.

"You're an omega, and not a virgin. We can have you." They smirked.

"No" Niall said not wanting to yell in front of his daughter.

The first alpha who talked to him grabbed Daisy from her parent's hand and pushed her into Liam's arms. Liam Payne was right there, he didn't realize Niall was there, because the other alpha's were blocking him. Once he saw Daisy, he knew Niall was in trouble, but he had now way of getting Niall out. He was a beta, not an alpha. There were also three of them. Liam quickly ran to Harry. "Harry! Niall's in trouble!" He yelled. 

 

In the meantime, Niall was being pushed to another room, screaming and kicking, trying to get out of the grip of an alpha. "Please, let me go." He wept. "Please.'


	3. Chapter 3

Niall cried as he was pushed into a room, he didn't want anything to do with these alphas. He just wanted to be in his room, holding his baby girl. Telling her how much he loved her. Telling her that he was always gonna be there for her. 

 

Harry nodded and ran towards the room, following Niall's scream and scent. He had to save him. "Liam, Louis Zayn, watch the baby!" He called behind them. He ran into the room full of alphas, and pushed himself towards Niall. He was heartbroken, he didn't want to see Niall like this. On a bed, naked, and crying. The alphas surrounding him. "Look who wants to join" Someone said.

 

Harry smirked, and looked at them. "I don't want to join you three in prison.' he said. Zayn had already called the security to save Niall. It was a rule that an alpha and omega couldn't be together if they weren't bonded. And both parties have to want it. 

 

Another alpha looked at Harry, "Why is he your omega? He doesn't have a bond mark."

 

"We were gonna do it after the X Factor." He whispered and pulled off his shirt. He walked towards Niall and gently sat on the bed, Niall's eyes shot open, and he whimpered. 

 

"Shh little one.' Harry whispered carrassing his hair. "Liam has your baby girl, and I'll take you to them." he whispered putting on his shirt over Niall's body. It was like a dress on him. Harry admired how cute Niall looked, but also felt bad for him. He was almost raped. The security guards ran into the room, and pushed the three alphas away.

 

"Harry, take Niall to Simon. He wants to see you guys.' a tall, skinny guard told Harry.

 

Harry nodded, "One moment. Let me make sure NIall is okay first." he whispered, the another guards nodded as they were taken away. They weren't allowed on the show anymore, since they harassed another contestant. It didn't matter if they were alphas, and Niall was a small omega. They couldn't do it, here, they were equal. They could get voted off the same way, and they could win all in the same way. It used to be only alphas and betas. But then they realized that so many omegas had talent as well, they just needed to find them. Also, many omegas acted like a beta so they could get into the completion. It was illegal to pretend you are someone else, but those omegas just wanted a chance to live their own dream, without living in a house all day. They wanted the same opportunities.

 

It was sad, because many alphas and omegas bonded by the time they finished high school, leaving the omega pregnant. It was hard for those omegas to go to college, or even finish high school. They still had to live with their parents as well. Unless their parents bought them an apartment or something. Niall's parents warned Niall to wait to be bonded. He should have been bonded when he was in college, or even after that. There was no rush. But at that party, Niall just wanted to know what it felt like to be a normal teenager. So many of his friends had bonded, and talked about the pros and cons of having an alpha. And Niall was curious. So, as he drank something that one night, an alpha walked over to him. His name was Tyler, he was strong, handsome, and had green eyes. His hair was slightly curly, but it wasn't long. He had told Niall that they could have some of the experience of having an alpha, without being tied down.

 

Niall of course agreed, he wanted to know what it was like to have an alpha. To have someone that strong being with him. He thought maybe they will date, and do stuff his friends' alphas did for them. Niall being so naive followed Tyler. Tyler took him to the dance floor, dancing the night away, dancing until both their feet hurt. Niall smiled at Tyler, "You're a good dancer Ty." he whispered and leaned into him. Tyler smirked. "Wanna go upstairs blue eyes?" He asked. Niall nodded, not knowing what was going on. What could be upstairs. But then he realized the second Tyler took him to a bedroom. He looked at Tyler, "I can't bond with anyone. I promised my ma and da" he whispered.

 

"Shh, I won't bond with you.' he whispered, "just having a little fun" he said. Niall agreed. That night, Niall lost his virginity. And two weeks later, he found out he was pregnant. He was gonna have a baby, gonna be a parent. He ran to Tyler first, before his friends and family members. He showed Tyler the pregnancy stick. "Niall what's this?" Tyler asked him impatiently. 

 

'It's our baby." NIall answered, whispering. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

 

"It's not mine." Tyler said.

 

"Yes it is, you're the only person I have ever done that with. Please, bond me so I could have a family. Please, for the baby"

 

"It's not mine, go find the father and tell him." Tyler said wanting to just run. "I am not gonna be a father. Ever."

 

"I did find the fa-"

 

"Will you just stop!" Tyler growled, "Go home, and stop bothering me." 

 

Niall ran home in tears, telling his parents what happened. His parents were upset, and told him to leave the house as soon as he has the baby.

 

 

Looking at Harry upset Niall, he looked so much like Tyler. The same dimple, green eyes, and curly hair. Tyler only had shorter hair. "Tyler" Niall whispered sacredly. "Was that the name of one of the alphas?" Harry asked worried, picking Niall up and holding him to his chest. Niall shook his head and cried, "Daisy's daddy." he whispered and held onto Harry. Seeing those alphas reminded Niall about his night with Tyler. It was one time, and he ended up pregnant, kicked out of his parents' lives, and forced to live on the streets with his baby girl. Harry wiped Niall's tears, "he's not here. It's gonna be okay." Harry cooed, taking him to Simon's office.

 

"Boys." Simon said helping Niall sit down. He knew what had happened, and made sure the alphas who took Niall were away. Kicked out, and sent to jail for some time. Harry sighed and looked at him. "Simon, Niall needs to be protected.""

 

"I agree with you Harold.' he said.

 

"It's Harry." Harry interrupted him. "Just Harry."

 

Simon nodded. "Sorry. As you said, NIall needs protection. I can't have him afraid that he will be taken by some alpha. He needs someone who's gonna be there for him."

 

Harry nodded. "I know."

 

"And since you Harry, you are the only alpha in the group, you will watch Niall. You will be with him all the time, and no one will mess with him."

 

"My Daisy. I don't know Harry.' Niall said speaking up.

 

"Now she will have a dad.' Simon said. "It will  be best for you Niall. You will have a home, you will a dad for your daughter. And you can continue in this completion without having your fear. Plus, you did tell me you would do anything to make sure you win. And I'm doing that Niall because I believe in you. Because I want you to succeed Niall. I think this group can make it to the top."


	4. Chapter 4

Niall sighed and turned to Harry, he looked at the alpha who was only a couple months older than himself. What did he know about being a father? Looking out for his daughter. Harry had an older sister, Gemma. He didn't have to work, he did before X Factor, but his family had money. DId he even babysit?

 

"Look Simon." Niall said turning his head towards the older man. "I have a daughter. I can't take care of an alpha, do all the stuff omegas want to do. I want to be a singer, I want to provide for my daughter. Harry and I can be friends, but I don't think this plan will work out. I don't want to depend on anyone, I want to do the work myself so I could prove to my daughter that being an omega doesn't mean that you are weak. Just means you have different features, stuff that make you who you are. Omegas are just as important as alphas."

 

"I agree with Niall. Omegas are as important, even more important. An alpha has to have an omega, because an omega is so precious." Harry said reaching to take a hold of Niall's small hand. 

 

"BUt I don't want to be treated like I'm weak. I can handle a knot, a beta can't. Beta males can't have children, but an omega male could. Harry don't you see, I don't need to be bonded to get what I want. I made it this far." Niall shot back, keeping his hands in his lap so Harry couldn't touch them. "I don't want to be treated differently. I'm glad I'm an omega. I have the greatest gift, I can have a child growing inside me."

 

"But you need to be protective of your daughter. And you can't with a bunch of alphas looking for you. To get you to submit.' Simon said.

 

"Niall, my mother, who's an omega told me the exact same thing. She told me that when I am lucky enough to find the right omega, who knows what he or she wants, and knows how to multitask then I should bond with them. Niall you're on X Factor right now, you made it to judges houses. We are going to be together for a while now. I can give you everything you want, a home. I'm not asking for sex, I want you to be ready for that. I want to take care of you, to protect you. It's my instinct. And I'll take care of Daisy as well. I won't let anyone hurt her. Please NIall, maybe if we get to live shows, I can take you to my parents house. Daisy needs a family too, it takes a village to raise a child. And I a am willing to offer you that village."

 

"Harry." Niall whispered moving closer to him. "Do you realize that I am not some special omega. I'm like anyone else.' he whispered. "I only have a child that I am taking care of because she's mine. She's not yours Harry. Are you sure that you want to commit your entire life to her? Are you sure you're ready for that? Taking care of another human being. Taking care of someone who's from another alpha?' Niall asked putting his hands on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Niall, I understand what happened to you. You were naive, and I'm happy you're not bonded with that guy. But Niall, I could be that dad for Daisy. I could do it. I could be with you every step of the way. No questions asked. I like how you're independent. I like how you can do things on your own. But all ask for Niall is to give me something in return. I want an omega to love me while I'm on this journey. I don't want to leave him or he at home. We'll always be there for each other. We'll be on tour, we'll raise Daisy together. Think about it Niall. If we didn't mate, bond, or what ever, you'd still go on tour, and you'd still see me. Daisy will see me, and she will know me."

 

"Knowing someone is so much more different then raising them."

 

"Niall, Daisy comes first. I know that. But I want you. I want to protect and love you. And Daisy. I want to give you that support, that love you want." Harry said and pulled Niall onto his lap. "I love the way you look at Daisy, it shows so much. And I want to see that every minute of everyday. Please, please let me love you." he whispered and kissed Niall's ear.

 

"If you want, you and Harry can go to his parents house now, with the band. Practice, and you can meet Harry's family. And bond there, he will have his parents to help." Simon said.

 

"Will they want me?" Niall asked worried.

 

Harry nodded, "They want me to be happy. And I will be happy with you in my arms every night.' Harry whispered.

 

Niall nodded and looked at Harry. "One condition. Daisy is my top priority. You can help me with her, have that father daughter bond with her, protect her as well. But I don't want to be some doll you have. I want to be independent. I don't need an alpha to make me feel like i'm not worthless." he whispered.

 

"You can never be worthless in my eyes." Harry whispered. "And of course." he said pecking Niall's forehead.

 

"Pack up boys, you're going to Harry's house." Simon said, typing something on his laptop, and printing out some tickets. "You leave in two hours." he said handing Harry the tickets.

 

Harry smiled and took Niall off his lap, taking the tickets from Simon, and walking out. He smiled at Niall, "It's gonna be okay. I promise. She's gonna be my little girl too. I want to prove that to you." He whispered and kissed him softly.

 

Niall smiled and kissed Harry back, "Thank you.' he whispered into the kiss. Louis came over and smiled at the two, "You two are so cute together." he said handing Daisy to her parent. Niall held onto his daughter and looked at Harry. 'Daisy baby, meet Harry. You're new daddy"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Niall and Daisy home to meet his parents.

Niall looked at Harry nervously as they walked towards the car. Harry wasn't driving them, a driver was. Simon wanted Harry to make Niall more comfortable, talk to him, and be with him without having to focus on the road. Plus, the drive from London to Holmes Chapel is a long one. Niall got into the car and put Daisy in her seat, he was sitting in the middle of the back row so he could easily lean over and get his daughter what she needs. Harry got in after Niall and squeezed his hand gently.

 

"Honey." He whispered rubbing Niall's knuckles with his thumb. "I want you to know how much this means to me." Niall nodded and looked at Harry. 

 

"Thank you for allowing me to meet them. But will they like me?" 

 

"Of course. What's not to love about you." Harry said buckling up, Niall following after him. Niall looked into Harry's eyes and blushed slightly. The driver looked back at them,

 

"Sorry to interrupt. But we are leaving in about thirty seconds." he said. "Are you both strapped in? Is Daisy strapped in?" The driver asked wanting them all to be safe.

 

Harry nodded, "Yes we are. Thank you" he said and leaned into Niall, pecking his forehead. "I promise you'll be fine."

 

Niall closed his eyes and leaned closer to Harry. Harry pecked Niall's sweet lips and smiled sweetly. "I want you to know that my parents aren't the traditional type. They don't believe that omegas only have to stay home. My mother was mostly a stay at home mother, but that was her own choice. After my sister and I were born, she didn't want to leave us if anything happened. She learned how to drive, she started college, but stopped and finished online. My sister, she's an omega as well. Her name is Gemma, and she's in college now. I miss her a lot, but we talk almost everyday."

 

"YOu're family sounds wonderful Harry." Niall whispered leaning into Harry, resting his head on Harry's chest, listening to the alpha's heartbeat. "My parents are very traditional. I was allowed to go to school with alphas, but I couldn't ever really be friends with them. I had a couple alphas at my house because of school projects, my parents couldn't say anything. My parents don't think omegas can go to college, they should sit at home and be good housewives. Anyways, when I got pregnant before I mated, and bonded, my parents were furious. They didn't want me in their lives anymore. So I was kicked out the day Daisy was born, and the rest you basically know."

 

"And Daisy's biological father?" Harry whispered. "What happened to him?"

 

"Tyler? Oh...Um, I don't know. The last time I say him was when I found out I was pregnant. I went to his house, and knocked on the door. His mother answered and asked what I wanted. I asked her if I could come in and talk to Tyler, about school stuff...I wasn't really lying, this party was a school related one. Anyways, back to the story. I went to Tyler's room and walked inside. Then I told him the news, and he got mad. He told me that I couldn't be the mother to his child, and it wasn't his baby. He told me to find the real father. But I only ever slept with Tyler. No one else."

 

"I believe you Niall" Harry whispered and looked down at his omega. "I would never do that to you. And who wouldn't want you as the mother to their children. You're smart, funny, cute. And you're such a good mother. You are. You are doing the best you can."

 

"Is the best I can really good enough?"

 

"I don't know Niall. But I think you are an excellent mother, it shows."

 

"Are you gonna want kids from me?" 

 

"I have a daughter from you already Niall." Harry said looking over at the sleeping baby. "She's already mine, and I love her just the same. But maybe, I always wanted more than one child."

 

Niall nodded and looked at him. "I always thought I did. Having a baby is hard though."

 

"But this time, I will be there for you. If you want another baby"

 

Niall nodded and yawned cutely. Harry cooed and looked at him. "Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up when we get there."

 

 

 

The trip wasn't so bad, Harry and Niall curled up together, only untangling when Daisy woke up. Once they got to Harry's parents place, Niall and Harry got out. They would be sleeping in Harry's room, and his parents knew that. Anne smiled and came out the second she saw the car. "Oh Harry." she said running over and hugging her son. Harry smiled and hugged his mother, "Hi mummy," he whispered "this is Niall, and Daisy."

 

Anne smiled and looked at the boy who was now standing behind Harry, with his sleeping daughter in his hands. She walked over to Niall and looked at him. "You're handsome." He blushed and looked at Harry, then back at Anne. "Thank you, you're beautiful. I see where Harry gets his looks from." he smiled. 

 

Anne looked at him, and invited him inside. "I hope you're happy with sleeping with Harry. I know you're not fully bonded yet."

 

"I don't mind." Niall said walking inside the house. "Harry's a good pillow at night."

 

Anne laughed lightly and looked at Harry. "Why don't you take Niall to your room." She said. Harry nodded and brought Niall upstairs. Niall smiled at him, and looked around. Harry's room was a typical teenage boy room. It had some posters on the wall, and dressers, drawers. Harry's bed was a queen size, big enough for Niall to sleep with him. His bed was the type of bed that had a bed that could come out from the bottom. 

 

'That bed can be for Daisy. You can sleep on the edge, and reach down to get her if she wakes up.' Harry explained. "Or you could sleep with her. But I know Simon wants us bonded by the end of the trip."

 

"Oh.' Niall said and turned to Harry. "I think she could sleep on the bottom bed, but she might be angry with that. She likes to sleep on my chest, easy access for milk and warmth. So maybe we can both sleep on the bed, and when we bond, it could be when she's asleep."

 

"What ever you want," Harry whispered and kissed Niall's lips. Anne walked into the room, "Sorry to interrupt. But dinners in five minutes. Hope you like chicken and salad Niall."

 

Niall smiled and looked at Anne, "I can eat what ever. Human vacuum." he laughed as he handed Daisy to Harry. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

 

Harry took Niall's daughter, and smiled at his mother, and then Niall. He pointed towards the door in the room,"That one.' he said. 

 

Once NIall left, Harry sat down on the bed with Daisy. "You're mother is really special. I hope you know that.' he whispered and kissed Daisy's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the while to update. I have been really busy lately in my own personal life. Anyways, I am back, and wanting to update again. I want you guys to know, that I love the comments you have been sending in, and I would love to have more of your opinion on things to. I love suggestions, I might not use them all the time, but it's great to know that the readers are really enjoying my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall's heart almost melted when he saw Harry holding Daisy on his chest. Harry was laying down on his bed, humming to Niall's daughter. "She's asleep.' he whispered to Niall looking over to him. Niall smiled softly and made his way to them, getting on the bed gently. He laid down next to Harry, and turned onto his side, facing him. 

 

'Thank you for watching her while I went to the bathroom." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek. Harry moved his head a little, and Niall's lips touched the alpha's. Niall immediately moved back. "I can't kiss you like this.' he whispered.

 

"Why not?" Harry asked gently putting Daisy down on the bed, and opening his arms for Niall.

 

"Because, I don't want to move so fast."

 

"Love, we have to. We have to be bonded so we can stay in our own room, next to the other boys. We have to be bonded to continue the band. I don't want to rush into this either, it's hard. But I have to deal with it, and so do you."

 

"But what about Daisy?" Niall said not knowing what else to say.

 

"What about her Niall? She'll be happy, she'll have someone there for her. As a dad."

 

'I am her dad, and mom in a way." Niall sighed.

 

"You can't be both. You have to have some help. The show is giving you everything."

 

"And if we don't win? If the other boys decide to leave Harry? We're stuck, always."

 

"That's good. We will have something always. I want to win Niall, I want to be famous. But I want you to be happy. I want to give you everything. I know it's hard to trust, but trust me Niall. We can do this. I brought you here, not only because Simon wanted you to come, but because I wanted you to come. I want to have a family with you. I'm sorry we went a little too fast before. I'm not used to having an omega.."

 

'I"m not used to being with an alpha.'

 

"You had a daughter with an alpha. But besides that point...' Harry tried again, but Niall looked at and stopped him.

 

"No, I was stupid. I was naive and wanting relief from a heat. I don't regret it though, I have a daughter from that. I'm sorry I was stupid, but you have to accept that if you want me."

 

"I did accept it Niall. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want this. I like you Niall. I like your personality, your looks, your love. I see the love you have for Daisy, and I want you to give someone else some love too. It's hard for single omegas out there. They don't get the good jobs.'

 

"I'm here aren't I?" NIall asked.

 

"You are. But how many single omegas have this chance Niall." Harry started. "I don't want you or Daisy out on the streets. I'm giving you this love, this everything so I could make sure that you're safe and protected. I get it, omegas have the same rights, but it's my primal instinct to love and protect my omega. I plan on making you mine, and legally adopting your daughter. I don't want to take her away from you, but I don't want her biological father to think that he could just leave you both and come back when ever he wants to.' Harry said and hugged Niall tightly. 'I want you to have a home, to have someone to love you after you put Daisy to bed. I want to be the one I come home to. Well if we are working together, we come in together....but you know what I mean by that. I want you Niall. So please, please, please take me."

 

Niall looked down and rested his head on Harry's chest. He didn't want to just give in, but he didn't want to make Harry say another speech. He knew in his heart that he would probably never find another alpha who would take him and his daughter. He didn't want to use Harry either. He wanted a mate, he wanted someone to hold him at night. But he hated that he didn't have the choice to choose Harry or find another one. Harry is a good choice though. He is in the same band, and he is willing to give up so much for him and Daisy. 

 

"I don't want you to feel like I'm using you or something.' Niall whispered looking up at Harry.

 

"You're not. Because you won't let yourself. Niall, I want to help you. I want to be yours.'

 

"Okay." he whispered and looked into Harry's eyes. "but please, please don't make me ever chose between you or Daisy. I would always choose her."

 

"I know you would. Even if I adopt her at one point, you will always be her parent." He whispered. 

 

 

 

~*~

 

Niall sighed and got into bed beside Harry. "Thank you for this talk." He whispered. It was a couple hours after their talk, and Harry and Niall were laying in the bed. Daisy was looking at Harry in awe. She smiled lightly when Harry rubbed her tummy, and moved towards Harry's chest when she started to get hungry. Harry laughed lightly and moved her towards Niall. "That's for your mum." He whispered to her. 

 

NIall smiled at Daisy while taking off his shirt. She smiled wide knowing what would happen next. Niall brought his daughter to his chest and covered them in the blanket. He looked over at Harry and smiled. "Thank you so much."

 

"For what?"

 

"Not judging me for feeding her without my shirt covering my chest."

 

"Niall, you need to do what you need to do. And plus, this is natural. Daisy needs to eat, and this is your bonding time with her. You're also my mate. Seeing how we have to bond, maybe tomorrow you can pump your milk out and my parents could watch her while we go on a date and officially bond."'

 

"Tomorrow?" Niall asked.

 

"Well, I was thinking that if we do it tomorrow, you can have a day to rest with just us in bed, and then we can do something to do before we go back to the X Factor house. After that, we are gonna be so busy with the competition, and I need you fully rested for that. You have to work twice as hard because of Daisy.

 

"Okay, but only if your mother doesn't mind Harry.' Niall said looking down at Daisy and adjusting her. 

 

"My mother and Robin won't mind at all. Hell, she wanted to hold Daisy the second she saw her."

 

"Okay.' Niall whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't as good. I'm tired, but wanted to update. Anyways, love the comments, and please keep them up. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Anne talk

Nervous was an understatement for the way Niall was feeling at the moment. He didn't know anything about dating. His date with Daisy's father wasn't really a date as you can say, but it was more of a mistake. Of course Niall never could regret Daisy, he loved her more than anything, but he wished he really got to know her father before having sex and having a baby with him. 

 

NIall looked through his clothes, he didn't know where Harry was taking him, and he was nervous. He turned to Daisy, "Do you know where he's taking me?" He asked even though he knew she wouldn't answer. He smiled as Daisy giggled a little. 

 

"Harry's a good guy." Niall whispered "I'm lucky he really wants us. But I'm still scared you know. I'm scared he'll leave me one day because every one leaves at one point. Even my parents." Niall said wiping a tear from his eyes. He wiped his face, and picked up his daughter. "I wish I wasn't an omega. I wish we weren't classified like this, weak, baby maker.' he whispered. 

 

Niall hated the class system. He didn't want to be weaker, all because of the fact that he could get pregnant. He liked being with his daughter, cooking. But he hated how it was an obligation. He had to have an alpha to be protected. He wanted to be protective over himself and his daughter, he hated relying on someone else. Of course, like most people he liked having that loving connection with someone. He wanted to have someone other than Daisy, an adult. It didn't have to be an alpha. But it was wrong for Beta's to be with Omegas.

 

There were a couple stories about betas being with omegas, wanting to be somewhat an alpha to them. Of course it was looked down upon, and it wasn't right to society. But Niall didn't mind it, people found love. It was love, outside of their classes. 

 

Niall's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. "Niall." Harry's mother asked. "Can I come in?"

 

"Sure" Niall said nervously. He put on his shirt, and put Daisy down on the bed. "Shh." He whispered and walked to the door, letting Anne into the room. "Hi Anne." He said.

 

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" She asked coming into the room.

 

"Good, a little nervous. Actually really nervous. I mean, bonding is forever. Is Harry ready for that?"

 

"I can't answer for my son, but he seems to be. And he loves and adores you. He already worships the ground you walk on love.' Anne said and looked at Daisy. "Can I hold her?" 

 

Niall nodded, and Anne picked her up. Cooing at the little girl. "Shouldn't it be the opposite?" Niall asked her. 

 

"Love, it's all stereotypes. Alphas shouldn't always be that rock hard, manly, masculine, person the entire world thinks they should be. Alphas can be soft, cuddly. I raised Harry that way, to not be afraid of showing how you are truly feeling. His father, he taught Harry that as well."

 

"Harry is one of the best alphas i have ever come in contact with. He's the nicest one, thank you." Niall said looking at his clothes again. "Do you by any chance know where Harry's taking me?" 

 

"No clue, Harry wanted to surprise you. He thought I would spoil it for him,." ANne said smiling. "But where that." she added pointing to some clothes. It was a light baby blue shirt, and nice pants. "Keep it casual, but nice." she smiled.

 

Niall thanked her, "And thank you for watching Daisy. If you need to sleep, you can always get me. I don't mind" he said.

 

"Mating takes a lot of energy out of the both of you. I don't mind watching her for the day and night. Okay love? Did you pump today?"

 

Niall felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded. "Harry put the container in the fridge. It has a label on it. Daisy doesn't eat a lot at a time, I normally feed her every hour or so."

 

"Okay, thanks for tellling me. Harry was the same way you know. Gemma, always just slept through the night."

 

Niall smiled as he and Anne talked a little. He felt a little more comfortable leaving Daisy with her, but he still was worried. He hardly ever gave Daisy a bottle. It was always just there for her on his chest. He sighed and got dressed, Harry asking to come in a couple minutes later. He smiled when he saw Niall, "You look amazing love." he whispered and kissed Niall's lips lightly.

 

Niall smiled against Harry's lips, and blushed as he pulled away. Harry gently took Daisy off the bed and smiled at Niall. "I love you both. And tomorrow, the world is gonna see that," Harry whispered

 

Niall blushed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "We love you too." he whispered "And we can't wait to have you in our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update


	8. Not a Chapter....Sorry

So, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I will try to write one really soon. So I was thinking of places Harry could take Niall on their date, but I can't think of any really good ones. Please comment your ideas. I wanna hear your opinions. Thank you so much!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one person who commented on last chapter. This is for you.

Niall sighed as he left the room with Harry, he never left Daisy with anyone. It was only ever them, just him. He felt everything moving so fast. Niall only went on X Factor to have a better life, to have a job he loved, and one that he could take care of Daisy, and trying to get her everything she needed. X Factor gave him a chance, but forced him to become mated with another contestant. At least he could still have everything with him, they had something in common. They sang, they laughed, and Harry liked Daisy. Niall was worried Harry wouldn't want her to be around, but Daisy and Harry seemed to get along. 

 

"Ready to go?" Harry asked sweetly, taking Niall away from his thoughts.

 

Niall looked at Harry and smiled sweetly. He shrugged and leaned closer. "I'm nervous. I have a daughter, I don't want to be always stuck at home, getting pregnant or what ever. I just want to be my own person."

 

"Love, I don't want that for you." Harry said stopping Niall from moving, he gently pushed Niall's chin up so Niall could look into his eyes. "I want to have children with you. I want you to be the one who I come home to. But love, I don't want you to wait around at home waiting for me to give you a life. That's not a life love. I want to support the family, but that means I have to make you happy as well. You want to be a singer, than we can do it together love." Harry whispered. "I told you this, I am not ever taking that away from you. Omega, or not. I don't care."

 

Niall nodded and leaned into Harry, "I love you." he whispered and kissed his lips. "Thank you. My mom told me when I was younger not to sing because I don't want to attract alphas to the house, because I was to young to be mated. That's why she kicked me out when I got pregnant, I wasn't considered her son. She didn't want be to settle down before I finished high school. Because then I would be stuck at home, forever and ever."

 

"I promise you Niall. We are gonna explore the world. You me, Daisy, and any other children we bring into this world. I promise you." He said wrapping his arms around Niall. "Let's go downstairs now. My dad is watching Daisy now, and my mom is packing us some dinner.' he whispered going downstairs, gently taking Niall with him. Harry was never to rough with Niall, he didn't want to hurt anyone. 

 

Once Daisy saw Niall and Harry downstairs, she smiled and made some noises. Niall ran towards her, and smiled picking her up from Robin's hold on her. "Hi angel. Mamma has to go now with Harry. You'll stay here, and tomorrow morning we are gonna be apart of this family. You'll have a bigger family, more people to love you. So that's good, right?" Niall asked her sweetly. Niall knew that Daisy didn't really understand, but he liked talking to her. 

 

"Here you go." Anne said handing Harry a basket, "don't stay here to long now. Your reservations will pass, and you won't be there.'

 

"I know mum.' Harry said. "Niall, love can we go now?" He asked.

 

Niall sighed and handed Daisy back to Robin, "Play some soft music or sing to her when she falls asleep. She sleeps better that way." Niall said.

 

"Of course Niall. Good luck with Harry tonight. Don't be to loud." He said. Niall blushed and kissed Daisy goodbye, 'Thank you Anne, Robin." he added before meeting Harry by the door. He waved goodbye and they left.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Niall were parked at a beautiful resort. "I reserved this for us." Harry said getting out of the car, and going around to open the door for Niall. Niall stepped out of the car and gasped at his surroundings. There was a bed of flowers that seemed to go on for several yards. A lake, with a waterfall, and grass. It looked like paradise to Niall, and it was beautiful.

 

"Harry, please." he whispered looked at the alpha. "Are you serious? This is for me?"

 

"All for you. Niall, you're the only omega I want to be with. For the rest of my life. I know we are young, but we can do it. For us, and for Daisy." he whispered.

 

"Thank you Harry." Niall whispered softly. 

 

 

Niall and Harry were having the best of times. They rolled around in the grass, they picked flowers for Harry's mother as a thank you for babysitting for the night. Niall was worried about Daisy, but being with Harry was so much fun. A couple times he took out his phone to call Anne to check on his daughter, but Harry stopped him. Telling him that if something was wrong his mother would call him. But overall the evening as been the best. When they were hungry, they sat on the grass, cuddling and eating the meal Anne prepared for them. They had sandwiches, fruit, and a salad. They added the dressing so the lettuce wouldn't get soggy.

 

"Love" Harry said playing with Niall's hair. "Why don't we go swimming.' 

  
  
"We don't have any swimsuits." Niall whispered looking back at Harry. "At least I don't have one. I don't know about you, since you planned this amazing date."

 

"I don't have one either. But we can go naked." He whispered.

 

"Harry.' Niall said softly. "Are you sure, I mean we aren't mated yet, and I don't want you to get any suggestions in the water."

 

"Why can't we mate in the water?" Harry smirked. "I think it would be really romantic, and original" 

 

"Because I'm not in heat, and need to prepped if you wanna mate with me tonight.' Niall said blushing looking at him.

 

Harry sighed and nodded, he knew he shouldn't have suggested it. But he did, and now Niall would be embarrassed. Harry was embarrassed too, "Sorry love. Why don't we go home. I want you to be my omega love, and I can't wait any more."

 

Niall nodded and blushed like a mad mad. He buried his head in Harry's chest and nodded. "Okay love.' he whispered looking at him. "But please be quiet, it's embarrassing enough your parents know we are going to bond tonight, but I don't want them to hear us."

 

"I can't promise anything." Harry whispered kissing Niall's lips passionately. "but we can try."


	10. Chapter 10

Anne walked into Harry's old bedroom the next morning, the morning after her son and his omega bonded. She normally wouldn't do that, but both of them didn't answer when she knocked. Daisy needed her mother now, she was crying, and needed that comfort. Anne cooed when she saw Harry and Niall. Niall wrapped up protectively in Harry's embrace. It was like they were meant to be together. Niall's head only popping up slightly, his bond mark on his neck. Anne smiled and gently shook Harry awake.

 

"Sorry to wake you up love, but Daisy needs Niall." she whispered

 

Harry whined slightly and wanted to move over, and hide like he used to do when his mother woke him up for school. But he couldn't, Niall's body was cuddled next to him, and Harry didn't want to wake him up. "How was she for you guys?" He asked in his morning voice

 

"Really good. But love, please get up." Anne whispered. "I know it's hard, but you two have a daughter." she whispered. She put Daisy on Harry's chest, the little girl snuggling into his familiar body. But she really wanted Niall. She tried to roll, but it was hard, since she was only almost a month old. 

 

Harry sat up lightly, and held Daisy with one hand, Anne walking out of the room to give her son and his omega some privacy. "Love." Harry whispered to Niall. "Wake up my love."

 

Niall groaned, his whole body hurt, but it felt good as well. It wasn't like it was his first time, and childbirth hurt even more. Much more. But the bond was there, and Niall blinked his eyes open, smiling slightly at Harry and Daisy. "My two favorite people." he whispered as he tried to sit up. Bonding on omegas was hard the next morning. That's why he was glad today wasn't the day he would have to go to X Factor. Always the day after the bond, the omega can't be away from his or her alpha. It's like the morning after is the time where they are the closest, except when they actually bond. 

 

Niall blushed as Harry put Daisy down on the bed in between them. He propped pillows against the wall, and helped Niall sit up. They were both naked already, but the blankets covered them, so when Anne walked in, she saw nothing. Niall smiled and touched Harry's cheek softly. "Tank you for everything.' he whispered and leaned in, giving Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry smiled and pecked Niall's pink lips, before handing him his daughter. "You're very welcome my love. Thank you for being my omega.' he whispered. 

 

After Niall fed Daisy, they changed into comfortable clothes. "Ready to go downstairs?" Harry whispered to Niall. Niall nodded and slowly got out of bed, he whimpered slightly and Harry immediately went to his side. "I'm so sorry my love.' he whispered. "I'm sorry.'

 

"It's fine." Niall said turning to him. "Just didn't do it for a while.' He blushed. 

 

Harry nodded and kissed Niall's cheek. "Tomorrow we are going back to X Factor."

 

"I'm glad I get to be with you" he whispered. 

 

Harry smiled and helped Niall change, he changed as well. They were both wearing sweatpants. Niall had a shirt on, but Harry didn't want to. Alpha's had a higher body temperature, and he insisted not wearing a shirt if he didn't have to. This was Harry's family, and he didn't care how they saw him. He used to run around naked, and wouldn't let his mother put any clothes on him. 

 

Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen, his hands on Niall's waist. Niall blushed, and pulled Daisy closer, seeing Robin looking at both of them. Niall was embarrassed. They mated in Harry's parent's house. That had to be embarrassing.  Robin smiled and walked over to them. 'You look good, both of you. And Harry really got that mark in deep." he said. Niall blushed more. 'Sorry if you heard anything last night."

 

'Don't be sorry love.' Anne said looking at Niall. 'Plus, we hardly heard a thing. Right honey?" She asked Robin.

 

'Yeah, it was like you weren't even here." he said and sat down. 

 

Anne smiled and put breakfast out on the table. She made toast, eggs, jam, and pancakes. She didn't know what Niall liked, so she made a couple of different things. Robin went towards the toast and jam. Harry picked up some pancakes. Niall smiled and sat down on Harry's lap. His omega wanting to be near him. Harry smiled and fed Niall a piece of his pancakes. It was like they were small children. Anne cooed and picked up Daisy. 

 

"You two are so cute together.' She gushed. "Welcome to the family Niall."

 

"Thank you Anne.' He said moving closer to Harry if that was even possible. "I love it here." 

 

Harry and Niall finished their breakfast, Niall eating from Harry's plate, as Harry held Daisy in his arms. Niall was glad Harry liked Daisy, and Daisy seemed to like Harry, or at least his body temperature. Niall smiled and looked at Harry, "I love you." He whispered and kissed him lightly. "Love you too.' Harry whispered kissing him back softly.

 

Anne took a picture and smiled at them. "So Niall, why did you decide to go on X Factor' Anne asked.

 

Niall sighed and debated with himself if he should tell Anne what happened with his parents. He was afraid she wouldn't want him in the family anymore. Niall wanted to be apart of this family more than anything. He wanted to know that people did love and care about him. Other than Harry of course, because Harry was his alpha. He would be his alpha forever now. 

 

Niall looked at Daisy and then Anne. 'Well, my parents are...traditional. They don't believe an omega and alpha could be friends, because that could lead to things. They wanted me to wait for an alpha until after high school. They didn't want me to fall in love and have well...a baby. I rebelled about a year ago, I got invited to my friends older brother's party. My friend was an omega, and well, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I didn't even think my heat was gonna be around that time. I never really kept track. It wasn't something I ever planned. Anyways, at that party I went into heat. And a guy...Daisy's father...well, he convinced me that he could help me through heat, no bonding, that meant no baby, and no well.. I wouldn't get in trouble, because my parents would never know...I was wrong through, I wanted it, but I wish I would have said no. I don't regret Daisy though, I love her so much. Well anyways, I got pregnant, and ran right to Tyler. The father. And told him the news, telling him to bond with me, so it wouldn't look like we did anything wrong. He told me he didn't want an omega, and just wanted.. well you know. I had to tell my parents though, and I knew they would be upset. I was an omega, unbonded, and now pregnant. They were livid. I had disappointed them and my family. I asked them to let me stay at home, I didn't want to be homeless. They told me that I could stay there until I have the baby. I thought that maybe they would love the baby enough to not kick her out onto the streets. But it was no use, they kicked us both out. After the hospital, i moved onto the streets. Picking up anything I could. I spent all the money my parents left me with, on stuff to keep Daisy warm. Well, I needed a job, money was running out, and no one would hire me. I always liked singing, and decided to give it a go. I went on X Factor, met my Harry, and now I am happier. I didn't think that I needed an alpha again. I didn't think I wanted someone. I didn't want to be anyone's. But Harry, Harry is better than any alpha I know. I'm glad he wanted me to be his omega, and I know he would take care of me. I am not with Harry because X Factor wanted me to be with him, I'm with him because I want to be with him." He said.

 

'I'm sorry that happened to you love.' Anne whispered and kissed Niall's cheek, wiping a tear he let out. "I know it's hard. But we love you so much already." she whispered. 'You can come over when ever you need. We will help you. If you need help, advice. Anything my love.' she whispered. Niall smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. I'm glad Daisy has a family other than me." 

 

Harry smiled and kissed Niall's lips lightly. "We love you. Now lets relax for the day. You must be tired, and we have work starting tomorrow again" Harry said. "I love you"

 

"I love you more." NIall whispered an kissed him


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is way late, I am not updating for a while, I'm on a vacation. But when I can, I will.

After the entire day of laying on the couch, and watching movies, feeding Daisy, and eating, Niall and Harry had to go back to work. Harry kissed his mother and stepfather goodbye, as Niall hurried to his side with Daisy in his arms. He kissed Anne goodbye, and shook Robin's hand. "Thank you again. You are amazing people." He said softly.

 

Anne let go of Niall, and kissed Daisy's head goodbye. "I'm going to miss her so much. She's an amazing little one. If you need me to come to X Factor for a night to babysit, I'm a phone call away.' She said.

 

"I don't think that's allowed." Harry said putting a hat on Daisy's head so it would be protected. Even though it was summer, it was still safer for the baby to have a little hat on her head. 

 

Niall smiled at Harry and leaned against him. He was tired, the baby kept him up a lot at night, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved his little girl, she was the reason he lived his life, and didn't give up. She gave him the courage to fight, to be his own person, and not let anyone come into their way. 

 

'Are you ready love? " Harry asked grabbing their bags, as well as Robin. Niall nodded and pecked Harry's lips. "We are so young, we have an amazing chance at our dreams coming true, but we act like an old married couple. It's like a dream."

 

"A dream that you won't lose when you open your eyes.' Harry said. "This is reality Niall. We have this chance, and we'll make it big. Sixteen or not, we have a family, and we need to do this for us, for Daisy, and for our future. We'll do it, together, with our friends, and of course, our family.' Harry said. But that went into Niall's stomach, it was like a knife stabbing him. Anne, and Robin were now his family, for he bonded with their son. But his family, he didn't even know what they were up to now. Gregg, his older brother left him for his omega. His wife couldn't take Niall in as well, they had a baby, and couldn't have another one, and a teenager in the house. Niall missed his family all the time, he knew that in his heart he still loved them, and didn't understand how they could kick him out. He knew what it was like having his own child, and he would give the world to Daisy if she could, he would never kick her out, even if she got pregnant at a young age. Niall sighed and nodded slowly, he got out of Harry's arms and went outside to the car. Anne looked at Harry and he sighed, "I'll go check on him.' He whispered. His parents nodded and as Harry walked out. 

 

"Love." Harry said slipping into the backseat, seeing Niall sniffling as he buckled Daisy. Harry didn't know what he said wrong, and he didn't know why his omega was crying like this. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. What did i do to make you this upset.'

 

"Your family is helping out. Not mine. You said our families. I'm considered dead to my ma, dad, and brother. I have a nephew, and I only seen him when he was a baby. He's almost one now, and he won't even know me. I miss them everyday, and Theo. I want to see him again, and my family. I want to be excepted back. My ma said if I said I didn't want to have you know with Daisy's father, and he forced me, then it was different, but the fact that I agreed to it, that's when she turned her back on me. She didn't want me to say that. And I had to lie if I wanted to have my family. I'm so confused Harry. I see your family, they are so open to me, and I want to be with them, but I miss mine too."

 

"How about, after X Factor, we go try to locate your family. Maybe they changed their minds, and want to be with you again. I know it won't be easy, but i'll be their for you. I'll help you. I love you Niall, and i don't want you to be sad." Harry said wiping Niall's tears. He pulled Niall close to him, "We just bonded, we have our entire lives, and if I have to see you sulking, I'll find a way to fix it."

 

Niall smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his alpha. "Why am I so lucky to have you."" He whispered. "Now, we have to go back. Practice, and Simon said he has something to tell us when we get back."

 

 

 

Once at the X Factor house, Niall and Harry made it to their new room. It was big, it had a king size bed inside, with a little crib. Not like they will use it a lot, Daisy liked to sleep with her parents. She liked being in between them at night, feeling the warmth Harry radiated. Niall smiled and laid down on the bed, laying Daisy next to him. "Shh, she's asleep." he whispered to Harry. "She fell asleep as we were walking up here.'

 

Harry nodded and put their stuff down. He crawled up on the bed and wrapped his family in his arms. They were young, they weren't experienced. But they loved each other, and had a family. Harry saw Daisy as his own, knowing that she was so young, and would only know Harry to be her dad. He knew that she would one day be calling him dad, because he was the one who raised her. He wasn't worried about Tyler, knowing that he gave up every right he had. But he was worried that one day, he would come back, for Niall. Harry wouldn't let that happen. He loved Niall way to much to let him go. And they were bonded now, so by law, Niall was Harry's without having a wedding. One day, Harry hoped Niall would want to marry him. But not until they were older, had some money and have jobs. 

 

"I love you." Harry whispered to Niall.

 

"I love you more.' The blonde whispered back. "I love you so much more."

 

"Impossible." Harry said leaning in and kissing Niall. Niall kissed back, loving the taste of Harry's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, ideas are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time skip, X Factor is now over

After X Factor, Harry and Niall moved into a flat together in London. Of course he went to visit the Styles/Twist family, and they congratulated the couple, and the other boys. Even though they came in 3rd place, Simon signed them, and told them to move to London. The flat was nice, it had two bedrooms, a nice kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and a fireplace inside it. The boys didn't need the other bedroom, it was really for Daisy, but the baby didn't want to be without her parents for the night. Harry hoped that she would get over that soon, he wanted to cuddle Niall at night, but it was hard with a baby in the middle of the bed. He loved Daisy, and he wouldn't change adopting her for the world, but he also wanted his Niall to himself at points. 

 

Niall loved being with Harry and Daisy. He loved having a family to go home to every night. He loved seeing Harry's sleeping figure in bed next to him when he woke up, and got ready for the day. He always woke up a little earlier than Harry to make breakfast, and get Daisy ready for the day. Harry was a good cook, and Niall loved his cooking, but he loved making Harry breakfast in the morning. 

 

Niall quietly got out of bed, pecking Harry's curls so he wouldn't wake up his mate. The boy smiled to himself while he put on some sweat pants that hung loose on his hips. He was still slightly chubby in his abdomen from when he was pregnant with Daisy, but it wasn't bad. Harry didn't mind it. Niall looked at Daisy, who was curled up beside Harry, cuddling into his warm chest. She was so small, and Harry so big, but it worked for them. Harry had his hand on Daisy's little tummy, helping her sleep. She loved Harry as well. Niall didn't want to wake them, so he left  the room alone. 

 

Niall stared to make eggs and toast. He and Harry were trying to eat healthier. They were skinny, but it wouldn't hurt to be healthier. They were young, they had hard jobs, they were newly bonded, and they had a baby. They needed to be strong, and healthy to keep up, and try the best they could. Niall smiled as he set the table, making it look presentable. Niall didn't notice Harry walking into the kitchen holding his baby girl in his arms. The curly haired boy walked over to Niall quietly and wrapped one arms around his omega's waist, the other one holding the baby. "HI baby." Harry said pecking Niall's lips

 

Niall blushed, and wrapped his arms around his alpha, but careful around Daisy. "Good morning love." he whispered. 'I was just about to wake you. I made some eggs and toast. Do you want me to cut up some fruit?" Niall asked giving Harry a cup of tea.

 

"No thanks. But Miss Daisy wants some of her mama's milk." He said, "She woke up upset when she tried to latch onto me.' Harry added laughing a little. Harry loved Daisy to death, and always found it funny when she tried to feed off of him.  Niall smiled and pulled Daisy out of Harry;s arms gently. 

 

"Well, I'll feed her now. But love, can you take the fruit out of the fridge for me. Their's a platter with cut up fruit." Niall said sitting down in the kitchen, and started to feed Daisy. He wasn't wearing a shirt, since he didn't bother putting one on, and that way he could just have Daisy latch onto him to eat. Harry smiled and nodded, he walked towards the fridge and pulled out the platter before sitting down near Niall, placing the platter down. Harry put some food on Niall's plate, smiling at him before he put food on his own plate. He was just trying to be a gentleman. Niall giggled and looked at Harry, 'Thank you.' He whispered and leaned into Harry, pecking his lips.

 

Harry smiled, pecking Niall back, holding Daisy a little so she wouldn't slip. Niall pulled back and smiled, "I love you." The blonde whispered.

 

"I love you more." Harry whispered. He pulled back when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, and threw a blanket to Niall, so he could cover up. NIall mouthed thank you, and covered up as Harry went to the door. He opened the door, seeing three familiar betas. "Hey guys." Harry said letting Liam, Zayn, and Louis into the house. "Niall's feeding the baby in the kitchen. What's up guys?"

 

Liam smiled and sat down at the table by Niall. "Well, now that we are signed, we have to come up with a style, the type of music we want to give to the world, and we need to know what we are doing."

 

"Li, just go with the flow.' Louis said sitting by Harry. "Don't you think so?"

 

"I see Liam's point.' Harry mumbled. Louis gasped and moved away from Harry.

 

"You're supposed to be on my side." Louis said dramatically.

 

Niall giggled pulling Daisy to his chest and burping her. 'Actually, Harry's on my side most of the time.' He said. "Right baby?" He said.

 

"He's right.' Harry said pulling Niall closer to him.

 

Zayn smiled and looked at them, "So what are we gonna do guys. We have to come up with something, I mean, we can't just do what ever the record label tells us. We have to have our own voices. This is our careers here, and we want to have the best time doing what we want to do."

 

"He's right.' Liam said. "We need structure. We need to be on the same page.'

 

"No we don't." Louis piped up. "We don't need to be boring Liam. I want to be different from every other boy band."

 

"Well.' Niall said taking a bite of food, "All the other boy bands all danced in sync, and they matched. We don't have to do that. I mean, non of us could dance that well, and we know Zayn didn't want to dance on X Factor. So I think we shouldn't dance, and we should each have our own style. Our voices are all different, our clothes should be ours.'

 

"I agree." Harry said. "Niall has a point. If we want to be known, we have to do something different. I mean, we are different.'

 

  
Zayn nodded and looked at Liam. 'So, what should we tell management?'

 

"That we need to be in the process of everything. No dancing, we have our own styles, and we will  do it the way we want. We don't want any regrets." Liam said smoothly. They all had dreams, all wanted to sing their hearts out to the world. They got a shot, and the boys didn't want to blow anything. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis all knew that they needed to put everything they had into this band, and they would do so with happiness. This was their opportunity to show the world what they could do, and write their own music, preform the way they wanted to. On X Factor, the boys had been singing other artist songs, and they enjoyed it. But they wanted to be the ones singing their own music, and having people make covers of their songs. 

 

"Okay" Harry said, "So what do you boys wanna do today? We have to go to the studio at three. So wanna watch movies?"

 

"So just us and Daisy day." Niall said. The boys agreed and sighed. They were in this, and they had no regrets. 

 

"


	13. Help

So, I need some ideas. I'm writing a lot of fluff, but I need some drama! Please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting on this story, please comment

 The boys were over playing X Box, and other games. They watched football on TV a little, but Daisy wasn't really enjoying it. She didn't like how everyone would get so loud, and cheer, it really scared her. Harry took her out of the room and put her down for a nap, then went back seeing the boys playing other games. He smiled at the other boys, seeing how they were really into the game. Harry went over to Niall's side, and slipped into his spot, wrapping his arm around him. He kissed the bond mark slowly, making Niall giggle slightly, but the younger boy didn't want the other boys to see how Harry touched him. Harry didn't have anything to worry about, the other boys were all betas, Niall didn't need to run to a beta when he had a strong alpha like Harry. 

 

"Look at the love birds.' Louis said pausing the game. "They are so cute together.'

 

"Shh." Liam said, "Let them be. They don't get alone time since Daisy.'

 

"We never really get alone time. I had Daisy before Harry.' Niall said reminding the boys that Daisy and him came before he bonded with Harry. Harry looked down, he knew it was true, but it was hard for him to hear since he thought of the baby girl as his own daughter. His mother, Anne, thought of her as her granddaughter. "Sorry baby." Niall whispered to Harry.

 

Harry gave Niall a slight smile, and sighed. "It's fine baby boy.' He whispered wrapping his arms around Niall tighter. "I want you to really treat Daisy like my own. She is my daughter now, and I love you both. Forever and always."

 

Niall nodded and kissed Harry lovingly. "I know. I know." he whispered. "We are yours." Liam, Zayn, and Louis sighed and got up.

 

 

"I know you boys should have your own time now. I'll text you later... yeah?" Zayn said.

 

Niall and Harry nodded as the boys left the house. Niall sighed and leaned back against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He loved Harry with everything, never wanted to leave him, and yet, he always messed up. He looked up at Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. "I know you're upset with me love, but I love you. You're the only mate I ever want, and you're so good with Daisy. I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, but you need to me more considerate of my feelings. I'm sick of feeling like i was the pity choice, that you chose me to be safe, and have a father for Daisy. But not for me. You just needed an alpha to fill the slot."

 

"No no.' Niall said. "I want you. You Harry Styles." He said pushing their lips together. Harry smiled and kissed Niall back. 

 

Soon the two were interrupted. it wasn't a cry from Daisy, but a knock on the door. Niall looked around, seeing if one of the boys left something, but he didn't see anything. He didn't see their phones, wallets, or keys. Niall got up and went to the door. He opened it slowly, and gasped loudly when he saw who it was. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be there. He couldn't be there, not now. Not ever. Niall never wanted to see him again. 

 

"Tyler." he whispered.

 

"Missed me baby?" He said smirking, leaning against the door. "Wow, you look good for having a baby. But I saw that on X Factor. But, anyways, where's our baby? You had a girl? Right?"

 

Niall could only nod, and started to shake. "P-please leave. Y-y-you c-can't b-be h-h-here." He said stuttering. Harry went to Niall's side. 

 

"You are you?" He growled, seeing how upset Niall was at the man's presence.

 

"Tyler. I am the child's father, and I want to meet my daughter." Tyler said stepping closer to Harry. "I won't leave without her."

 

"You can't take her away from me." Niall said growling, finding his voice. He needed Daisy with him, and Harry. He didn't trust Tyler with her. "You gave her up, you didn't want to be a father. I was on the streets for a month, and you couldn't find me. You can't be here, and you won't see her ever."

 

"Oh, but darling, Harry here isn't her father. I am. And the courts want a child to be with his parents. So I guess you can both come with me."

 

Harry growled loudly, and pushed Niall behind him gently. He went to Tyler's side, and pushed him onto the ground. "Get off my property! Get off my omega! And stay away from my daughter!" Harry said kicking Tyler in the stomach every sentence Harry growled to the other alpha. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, please send comments. With anything, ideas, and what not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been through a lot over the year so I put this story on hold for a little bit and forgot! I know it's no excuse but I didn't know how to continue after being gone so long. For those who stayed, thank you so much. Hopefully ideas will come back to me and I'll have the inspiration to write! But on with the chapter!!!!

Niall quickly pulled away from Harry ask soon as Harry became tense. He looked at Harry, and ran to his daughters room locking the door so if by any chance Tyler got passed Harry, he would be safe. he quickly pulled out his phone from the back pocket and called the police explaining to them that another alpha is attacking his alpha for the child Harry adopted.

Meanwhile, Harry pushed Tyler out of the house and onto the ground. "How dare you! You knew him a year ago, you passed your chance!! Where were you when he told you he was pregnant!? Where were you when his parents kicked him out after he have birth? Probably going to parties, what changed? Why did you come back now? Is it because he's making something of himself? Hmm?" Harry said standing over the deadbeat alpha.

"It's my daughter! I realize that now!"

"How could you say that? " Harry said sitting down on top of Tyler so he couldn't move.

"Do I need to explain to you how biology works? Are you that dumb?" Tyler spat. "She's half of me!"

"Genetically." Harry muttered. "She's my little girl though. And you will not touch her." Harry said about the three month infant in his house whom he loved so much. There were no words to describe it.

Before Tyler could make another sound the alarm of police cars coming down his street were heard, and Harry looked at them. The police headed towards the two alphas, and Harry quickly got off of Tyler. 

"Sorry officers" Harry muttered.

"Can to tell me why you were sitting on that alpha?" An officer asked Harry.

 

"Sure." Harry said but Tyler interrupted him before he could say another word.

"I was just trying to visit my little girl but he won't let me near her. He forced the mother of my child to bond with him so he could take her away from me. I miss my baby so much, and it's killing me that I can't be with her or her mother. I love them more than I love myself." Tyler said lying through his teeth.

"He's lying, I didn't force Niall to bond with me. We did it so I could protect him from you!" Harry said pointing a finger toward the lying man. "He doesn't even know the baby's name! He's no father!"

One officer looked at Tyler, silently asking if he does know the baby's name. Tyler looked at the officer and confidently said "Rosie."

"That's not her name you dumb ass!" Harry said "her name is Daisy. Daisy Styles! And she's three months old, and one of the most important girls in my life"

Niall was looking out the window, crying silently watching Harry talking to the officers. He wiped his tears, and picked Daisy up. "Shh, let's go quietly." He mumbled and went towards the door. He walked outside and went to stand next to Harry. "Can I help you officers?" He asked 

"Yes, who is the baby's father? And why are the alphas fighting over her."

Niall looked at Tyler and then at Harry. The man who stood up and helped him when he was in need, the man who was the love of his life. The father of his baby girl. "Biologically it's Tyler" Niall said looking at the man who got him pregnant. Tyler smirked and looked at Harry. "But, he never stepped up, never helped me when I was pregnant. Accused Daisy of not being his daughter. Harry and I mated while we were on X factor together, he since adopted our baby. He is Daisy's father. And if you can please remove Tyler from my home so me and my daughter could be safe again, I would really appreciate it." Niall said. 

The officers ended up arresting Tyler and Niall grappled Harry's hand with one hand and held his daughter with be other, "let's go inside and cuddle. I need my alpha near me."

"Your wish is my command" Harry said giving Niall a peck on the lips, picking up his daughter after and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I don't think I'll ever let either of you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not long. I didn't know what to write but wanted to update.


End file.
